


Rendezvous

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Hiiro isn't sure why he first decided to visit Taiga's abandoned hospital, or why he continued to come back.





	Rendezvous

It seemed to be a recurring occurrence. 

Nico had gone out, and Taiga was alone in his hospital, carefully watching the monitors in his office, when a shadow fell over him. He glanced over at the doorway, his brows lifting in surprise when he saw Hiiro standing there, regarding him quietly.

“Are you here for a checkup?” Taiga couldn’t help asking, a small smirk crossing his lips when he saw the hint of a flush rising on the surgeon’s cheeks.

After a few moments of silence, Taiga rose from his seat, crossing the space between himself and Hiiro in just a few strides, before reaching out to grasp the surgeon’s necktie and dragging him closer.

Everything was spurred forward once their lips met. Their kisses weren’t soft or passionate; they were always full of urgency, and just a touch of anger. Taiga would nip sharply at Hiiro’s lips, taking delight in the resulting soft moans, before thrusting in tongue into the depths of the brunette’s mouth, his hand fisting itself in his soft hair.

The first few times, they hadn’t even left Taiga’s office. Hiiro had found himself bent over the desk, hands clinging desperately to the surface, Taiga’s thrusts going so impossibly deep that he couldn’t keep the moans from escaping his lips. Another time, Taiga had simply pinned him against the wall, using the surface to keep Hiiro still as he’d fucked him relentlessly. 

Other times, perhaps Nico would only be gone for a short while, so they didn’t have much time. Those days were fine, too, Taiga thought; Hiiro was quickly becoming more adept at giving blowjobs. The looks he’d shoot Taiga sometimes, if he pulled him down further onto his cock, or bucked his hips up? Those alone were nearly enough to drive Taiga over the edge.

Eventually, Taiga seemed to recall that the hospital was full of unused beds, and Hiiro would find himself sprawled across the (surprisingly clean) sheets. Taiga seemed intent on trying every position with him…and, oddly enough, Hiiro didn’t seem to mind.

When had he gotten to the point where he’d begun coming to the derelict hospital almost regularly? When seeing Taiga’s smirk didn’t fill him with anger, but instead set his heart racing?

A sudden nip to his collarbone brought Hiiro back to the present, and Taiga’s eyes were locked on his, as if chiding him for letting his mind wander during such a time. A particularly deep thrust drew a surprised cry from Hiiro’s lips, and as if spurred on by the sound, Taiga continued on, pushing himself into Hiiro as deeply as he could. His fingers wrapped around Hiiro’s cock, pumping him almost a bit roughly, until Hiiro uttered a sharp cry, his release shooting between their bodies.

Taiga braced one hand against the mattress, the other still holding Hiiro firmly by the hip, his dogtags jangling slightly with every movement as he continued to thrust into him. Hiiro knew when Taiga was about to tumble over the edge, simply by watching his face.

Afterward, they silently cleaned up, and retrieved their clothing from where it had been tossed in their frenzy. Hiiro scowled upon noticing a few wrinkles on his shirt, but there was little he could do about it.

They left the room, Taiga preparing to return to his office, and Hiiro to return to CR, but when they reached the door to Taiga’s office, they both froze.

Nico sat on Taiga’s chair, her feet up on his desk, playing a game on her phone. Upon seeing them—the slightly wrinkles to their clothing, how Hiiro’s lips were definitely kiss-swollen, Taiga’s hair just a touch messier than usual—a tiny, knowing smile crossed her lips, before her attention went back to the game.

Hiiro’s face was bright red as he hastily made his way out of the building.


End file.
